


Fiesta de cumpleaños

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Party, owl - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pesar de no apreciar mucho a su prima, Cho decide no aguarle su fiesta de cumpleaños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiesta de cumpleaños

Eran las once de la mañana. A pesar de ser su única prima, a Cho no le apetecía mucho que el décimo cumpleaños de ésta se celebrase en su casa. Siempre que iba, se lo desordenaba todo y, para colmo, era a ella a quien le culpaban de todo.

Pero no tenía más remedio que sacar su mejor sonrisa para no estropear nada. Además, iban a venir sus abuelos desde China y les echaba mucho de menos.

Cho empezó a ponerse su traje oriental que le regaló su abuela por navidades. Quería que se lo viera puesto, ya que no la vería hasta entonces. Se recogió el pelo con las manos y se dirigió a su madre, que acababa de entrar, dándole la espalda.

—Te queda perfecto, cielo—dijo la señora Chang mientras le abotonaba el vestido—. Tu abuela tiene buen ojo para estas cosas.

Cogió el cepillo que había encima del tocador y comenzó a hacerle un moño alto en la cabeza; lo sujetó bien con dos palillos y la puso mirando hacia ella.

—Estás preciosa, cariño.

Al escuchar la puerta, bajaron a recibir a los invitados. Cho vio a sus abuelos y se lanzó a abrazarlos. Su prima Sue estaba justo detrás de ellos. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle por su regalo, cosa que a Cho no le hizo mucha gracia, pero se prometió a sí misma portarse bien con ella, así que se lo entregó sin más.

Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. A Sue le habían gustado sus regalos y se lo estaban pasando bien. Hasta que apareció una lechuza parda frente a Cho. Todos, al verlo, se acercaron a la niña a felicitarla, pero Cho vio cómo su prima salía corriendo en dirección a los dormitorios. Cho la siguió y la pilló en su cama, medio llorando.

—Yo no creo que pueda ir a Hogwarts—murmuró Sue, entre lágrimas.

—No seas tonta. Claro que irás.

—No. Hoy cumplo diez años y no he conseguido hacer magia. Seré el hazmerreír de todos.

—Sue, aún es pronto para saberlo. Estoy convencida de que sí que irás.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Completamente. Y serás una de las mejores brujas, ya lo verás.

Sue abrazó a su prima con fuerza, enjugándose las lágrimas. Era la primera vez que lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Y, sin saber por qué, se sintió orgullosa de ser su prima.

**Author's Note:**

> En mi canon mental, Cho y Sue son primas. Desde ahora mismo, vamos. xD Ambas tienen el mismo origen y, hasta que Jo no diga lo contrario, así se quedará. xD
> 
> En fin, un saludo muy grande para todos y hasta la próxima.
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


End file.
